


Unknown Delight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [53]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George lets baby Dhani try to play his ukulele.
Relationships: Dhani Harrison & George Harrison
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Unknown Delight

George sat on the floor, strumming his ukulele while Dhani lay on his tummy beside him. The way Dhani’s eyes lit up with each chord made George want to play forever.

Then Dhani’s tiny hand stretched out to swat at the strings just like his father, and George plopped him into his lap to give him the instrument for real. He couldn’t wait to hear Dhani pluck some notes and “sing” some adorable babbly nonsense.

But Dhani just tried to balance his new wooden hat on his head and squealed. It was the most beautiful song George had ever heard.


End file.
